


Dammit

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, House Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Realization, dreaming of the future, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean exhales, driving towards the condo. Hehatesthat place with a passion. It’s impersonal, furnished with the kind of beige furniture provided by a rental agency. Yet, it’s a safe place to rest his head. Staring down at the shallow curve of his belly, he also thinks it’s not a bad first home for their-no-hisbaby.At one point, this had beentheirbaby but not anymore. Seth’s gone off to build his career andfind himself. He’s gone, deciding it best to go live his dream.Meanwhile, Dean’s left to deal with the aftermath of them.





	Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this _before_ Monday. Still hope you like it! 
> 
> Title and Inspiration come from the song _Dammit by Jana Kramer_
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean exhales, driving towards the condo. He's supposed to meet Sami there, so they can grab lunch and  _try_ to find a crib that's not a total nightmare. 

He _hates_ that place with a passion. It’s impersonal, furnished with the kind of beige furniture provided by a rental agency. Yet, it’s a safe place to rest his head. Staring down at the shallow curve of his belly, he also thinks it’s not a bad first home for their-no- _his_ baby.

At one point, this had been _their_ baby but not anymore. Seth’s gone off to build his career and _find himself_. He’s gone, deciding it best to go live his dream.

Meanwhile, Dean’s left to deal with the aftermath of them.

“You’re not a burden, Kid.” Dean speaks on the off chance the baby can hear him. His midwife swears the baby’s ears are sufficiently developed to hear the noise on the outside. Dean’s not sure how much he believes that but he figures it can’t hurt to talk. “Seth” He can’t bring himself to use the word _Dad_. “He may not be here but me and Uncle Ro are excited."

He smirks, remembering how excited Roman was to find out he would be Godfather to the baby. It's good to know he'll have support, especially considering the fact Seth's gone.

He slows the car down, noticing the _For Sale_ sign in the front yard of the old Colonial house. It's that huge house with the screened in wraparound porch.

It's the _exact_ kind of house he and Seth always dreamed of owning.

He brings the car to a complete stop, noticing the sign proclaiming _Open House_. The house was way out of his budget but maybe it wouldn't hurt to look.

 _We'll have a house like this one day_ he thinks, his hand gently resting on his stomach. _Promise, Kid. Seth's not going to completely ruin our lives._

He parks the car on the street and exits. He starts up the concrete stairs leading to the concrete stairs. Halfway up, he stops, leaning on the banister to catch his breath. His midwife warned him that he might experience some odd symptoms like shortness of breath but still, this was new and annoying.

"Here we go," he mumbles, finally gathering the strength to finish the walk.

 _Their_ house- he decides- will not have a giant set of concrete stairs to get to the front door.

"Come on in!" a woman exclaims, waving. "Told my dad those stairs were a nightmare but he never believed me." She giggles with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Now he's old and needs something on street level."

 _Don't blame him_ Dean thinks, his hand protectively hovering over his stomach. He nods, offering her a somewhat closed off smile.

"I saw your open house sign and decided it made sense to stop in. We-I mean- _I_ always loved this house."

"You're the first one here. Let me show you around," the woman says, offering him a kind smile. "Name's Lynette." She reaches out, offering her hand for him to shake.

"Dean," he murmurs, shaking her hand.

He follows her around the house, feigning interest as she mentions recessed lighting, an _original_ central chimney and a solid oak floor. The house is beautiful but it's _a lot_ of house for a man and his baby.

"It's _beautiful_ ," Dean says for lack of anything better. He sighs, glancing around the parlor.

If things were still the same, this would be a _great_ starter home. If he closes his eyes and thinks really hard, he can see the life they'd dreamt of happening in this house.

There's plenty of space for entertaining. The backyard's _huge_ , even having space for those horrendous icicle lights Seth loved.

"Make yourself at home," Lynette says, gesturing to the couch. She moves to greet more potential homeowners.

It's almost as if she can sense the fact he's lost in his thoughts.

Dean hasn't cried once in the eight weeks Seth's been gone. He keeps it together for the sake of his growing child.

It would be easy to sink to the bottom of a pit of despair. Oh, it would be easy.

Then again, he has a baby to think of. He's his kid's first home. He needs to keep it together.

He stares around the living room, imagining the future they would never have.

The enticing smell of Thai wafts through the house. Miri's had more takeout this week than Dean prefers but it's been busy- between preschool pageants and getting ready for Halloween. It's okay. Things will settle back down.

Dean calls up to Seth, letting him know dinner's arrived. He hears Miri's joyful shrieks as she plays. Really...he can't for a better...

_No._

He rises to his feet, waiting for a moment to allow his center of gravity to shift. He _can't_ focus on the life they'll never have.

"Thank you," he says, grabbing an info sheet. "It's a _beautiful_ house."

He makes his way to the car. The entire time he walks, he wills his brain to ease. His thoughts race, seeming to come from every direction.

"Dammit, Seth. This could have been our life. This could be ours and instead..." Shaking, he jams the key into the lock, opening the car. As tears threaten to fall, he settles into the seat. He begins to shake even harder. "Fuck you, Seth."

Then, just as all seems lost, he feels it.

The baby jerks, giving him a stiff kick to the ribs. She's reacting to the stress. This thought sobers Dean, allowing his thoughts to ease. "Sorry, Baby Girl."

He reaches down, rubbing soothing circles around his belly. He's not sure if the touch does anything but her stiff kicks ease to a round of soft, fluid motion.

"I promise you- you'll have the best life I can give you. So many people love and want you here." Dean leans back, his hand still rubbing around his belly. "I promise, Baby Girl."

There's a name he's debated using, ever since he found he expected a girl. It feels a bit dated and no one can decide on what it actually means. It either means 'Sea of Sorrow' or 'Wished-For Child'. Yet, either meaning seems appropriate, _especially_ when combined with the middle name, _Joy_.

"Miriam Joy." Dean speaks the name aloud for the first time. "You're Miriam Joy. Hello, Miri." She kicks in response. Dean takes it as a sign that she likes the name he's picked.

A quick glance to the glowing clock tell him he's almost 20 minutes late to his lunch date with Sami. He's got to get going. It's a surprise Sami's not blowing his phone up yet.

With that, he drives, leaving a life they'll never know. He'd almost had that perfect life but he's okay with the shift.

Sometimes, the life you have is better than the life you want.

-fin-


End file.
